In the related art, there is a reinforcement device which reinforces a fusion-spliced section where optical fibers are fused to each other by an electric discharge with end faces brought into contact with each other, by covering the fusion-spliced section with a tube made of heat-shrinkable resin and heat-shrinking the tube (refer to PTLs 1 to 3).